Love is Pure
by Yukiya Shion
Summary: HOALOOO! Yukiya desu. Kembali dengan cerita romanasanya (ciee). Ini cerita yang Yukiya buat sebenarnya udah lama, dan baru diselesaikan sekarang. Jadi, mind R&R...Pairing Gumiya/Gumo x Gumi


_Bounjour!_

_Minna san, ini cerita saya yang ke…. (berapa ya?)_

_Ya, Hari ini saya mungkin akan mem-publish cerita saya besar besaran_

_Karena libur dan kuota internet masih ada…_

_Jadi, Silahkan di baca…_

_**Read & Review nya, please**_

**Love is Pure**

(_lip's_)

Cast :

Gumi Megpoid

Gumiya Megpoid

Luka Megurine

Kaito Shion

Gakupo Kamui

Miku Hatsune

IA

Kiyoteru

Rin Kagamine

Len Kagamine

Gumiya POV

_Gumiya, kalau sudah besar aku ingin menjadi pengantin._

_Aku ingin punya suami yang sayang sama aku._

_Gumiya, hey, kau dengar?_

_-Ya-_

_Ah, Gumiya…kalau gitu kita main!_

_Aku ingin jadi ibu, Gumiya kamu ayahnya!_

_-kenapa aku? Yang lain masih ada-_

_Ih, kalau udah besar nanti, aku kan jadi cantik, jadi, Gumiya yang harus nikahin aku!_

_-hah, kamu jadi cantik? Ga salah?-_

_Gumiya!awas ya, kalau aku beneran jadi cantik, kamu harus nikah sama aku!_

_-oke, kalau kamu bener bener jadi cantik, ya-_

"Gumiya, bangun! Nanti telat ke sekolah!". Ibuku membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyakku. "Bentar lagi, mah" balasku. "cepetan, gumiya, Gumi udah nunggu disini lho…" hah, paling bo'ongan, ngapain juga Gumi ke sini. "Gumiya! BANGUUUUNNN!" -_jdukk-_

"hah? GUMI? NGAPAIN DI SINI?" *capslock jebol

"Ngapain? Ya jemput kamu, lah…mentang-mentang udah libur 2 minggu, kamu jadi loyo gitu! Semangat sekolahnya mana?

"ahh, iya iya, tcch, dasar nyebelin…"

"hah, ngajak berantem, ya! Ayo, sini!"

"ga, udah sana, aku mau ganti"

"hah, ganti apa"

*buka baju*

"GUMIYAAAA!" /

*_jdug- jdag –jdug –jdag* _ribut di kamar. Ga lama kemudian, Gumi keluar sesudah memukulku berkali kali. _Ini anak nyebelin banget!_ Udah masuk kamar ga ketuk dulu, main pukul aja…

Aku pun keluar kamarku dan pergi ke dapur buat ambil sarapan. Ternyata, Gumi juga ikut sarapan di sini.

"Gumi, ngapain masih di sini?"Tanyaku.

"nunggu kamu sambil makan, mau?" Jawab Gumi.

Haah, dasar anak kecil, makan roti aja masih nyisa selai di mulutnya. Aku mendekatinya dan mengelap pipi gumi yang masih ada sisa selainya.

"ah…makasih" ucap Gumi, yang kubalas dengan anggukkan.

"Gumiya, kapan kamu mau pacaran sama Gumi?" Ibuku jail, nanya yang kayak gitu segala.

"hah? Pacaran? Sama Gumi? Aku mimpi buruk apa sampai bisa ketimpa bencana kayak gitu…" aku menjelaskan…

*dicubit Gumi

"Aw" aku sedikit meringis.

"huh, Gumiya, ga usah malu malu, aku tau kok, kamu suka sama aku." Wuih, PD nya gede banget ini anak, aku jailin deh.

"iya, aku suka sama kamu, kenapa?" canda ku.

"Gumiya becanda nya jelek!" rungut Gumi.

"hahaha, ya sudah, Gumiya, Gumi, cepet sekolah, nanti telat, lagi."Kata ibuku.

"Iyaa" jawabku dan Gumi ke ibuku.

Gumi, Gumi Megpoid kepanjangnya, dia temanku dari kecil.

Dia chubby, Percaya Dirinya tinggi, ceroboh, suka pake kacamata aneh, rambutnya hijau pendek (kalau ke sekolah dia suka menata rambutnya, tapi kalau Cuma main ke rumah aku, rambutnya di gerai aja), tomboy, suka bohong, dan banyak lagi...

Dia memang selalu satu sekolah sama aku, tapi aku ga bisa bilang bosen kalau ada Gumi, dia banyak bicara, jadi kalau kita lagi jalan jalan, dia pasti ngoceh terus.

Namaku sendiri bernama Gumiya. Rumahku dan rumah Gumi memang bersebrangan, jadinya Gumi suka main ke rumah ku…ya, itu juga berlaku sebaliknya untukku.

Kadang kadang, kalau lagi bosen, aku ke rumah Gumi dan minta cemilan di sana. Kedua orang tua kami juga pernah satu SMA bersama, jadi, meraka udah akrab banget, sampai udah kayak kakak adik, lah.

Aku juga sekarang sudah kelas 1 SMA, ya, liburan panas ku pun sudah berakhir hari ini, padahal aku masih ingin males males an di rumah. Ya, walaupun begitu, di sekolah nanti juga, aku sih pasti males males an.

Tiba-tiba Gumi menghancurkan narasi ku. (author : oi, ganggu aja! #! #!)

"Gumiya, ngelamun apa?"

"hah, bukan apa apa"

"bohong, lagi mikirin apa sih? Aku, ya?"

"hah? PD amat, Cuma lagi mikirin anak anak Utaloid"

"emang kenapa?"

"ya, udah 2 minggu aku ga ketemu sama mereka, kan? ….kecuali sama kamu"

"iyalah, kita tiap hari ketemu…hmm, kalau aku sih baru nginep bareng sama Miku - Luka, jadi ga terlalu penasaran, emang anak laki laki utaloid ga kumpul kumpul, biasanya kalian main bareng, kan?"

"ah, waktu aku ajak mereka, katanya mereka lagi pada sibuk _arubaito _, jadi kita ga bisa kumpul kumpul dulu."

"oh,ya, kalau gitu kenapa kamu juga ga _arubaito_ aja?"

"gimana caranya? Hampir tiap hari aku ga bisa lolos dari kamu."

"hahaha, salah sendiri, tapi kamu jangan _arubaito _deng."

"kenapa gitu?"

"hmm, aku ga bisa nyontek tugas musim panas kalau kamu _arubaito._"

"hahaha, udah ah, udah nyampe sekolah juga. Aku duluan,ya"

"iya, _kiyotsukete, _Gumiya…" 

"ooo…."

Akupun ninggalin Gumi, langsung ke kelas deh. Oh, ya, tadi aku bahas Utaloid, kan, sama Gumi. Utaloid itu ekskul di sekolahku, kerjanya, ya, nyanyi, main peran, dan lain lain, tapi kita beda sama ekskul paduan suara atau _Karui Ongaku._

Klub ini ada 6 Anggota, Miku, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, Gumi, sama aku. Guru pembimbing kami, Meiko sensei, dia suka mabuk, tapi walau gitu, Meiko sensei juga baik, kok. Aku sekelas dengan Luka.

Kalau yang lainnya satu kelas dengan Gumi. Di sekolah ku kelas dari 1-6 itu dipilih dari yang pintar dan berbakat sesuai dengan kelasnya. Aku sama Luka ada di kelas 1-1, iya, kelas dengan orang orang terpilih yang masuk kelas ini.

Gumi dan yang lainnya ada di kelas 1-4, bisa dibilang kelasnya biasa biasa aja. Perbedaan nya juga bisa dilihat dari fasilitas di kelas, kayak infocus dan Komputer yang ada di kelas 1-1.

Lanjut, aku berjalan melewai lorong lorong kelas, dan sampai lah aku di kelas ku. Julukan untuk kelas ku itu adalah _The Perfect Class_ tapi itu cuma kata kata hiperbola.

Akupun masuk dan kulihat Luka sedang mengobrol dengan Ketua Kelas di sini, namanya IA(biasa kupanggil ai), dia perempuan cantik, langsing, pintar, baik, tapi kalau lagi serius seriusnya, IA bisa jadi orang terkejam di dunia.

IA menengok padaku, dan berjalan ke bangku ku.

"Gumiya, _Ohayou"_

"_Ohayou, _Ai…"

"gimana musim panas kamu, rame?"

"ga bisa dibilang rame sih, tapi, dibilang ga rame juga ga bisa"

"hah? Emang kenapa kalau ga rame?"

"kalau liburan ga bisa ketemu kamu, kan."

"ahahaha, jangan dilanjutin bercanda nya. Kalau ramenya?"

"haha, rame nya sih, bisa istirahat sebanyak banyak nya yang aku mau"

"rame apanya, coba? Hah, tugas musim panasnya nanti kumpulin pulang sekolah, ya. Bantu aku juga bawanya."

"iya, oke, sip deh."

_Luka tiba tiba dateng ke mejaku juga._

"heh, udah kayak yang pacaran aja. Gumiya inget Gumi!"

"apaan, Luka?kenapa harus inget Gumi, coba. Lagi pula kamu juga punya pacar kan, Ga-Ku-Po."

"iya iya, Ai chan juga, inget Kiyoteru senpai, nanti marah lagi"

"iya deh, Luka…tapi, ga apa apa dong, ngobrol sama salah satu vokalis utaloid."

"hahaha, iya iya, _douzo_…"

"haha, kenapa pake nyebut nyebut vokalis segala?"

"ga apa apa, kan. semuana juga vokalis,kok."

"hahaha, iya iya."

_Teng teng teng teng_ bel sekolah berbunyi, saatnya untuk belajar. Belajar di sekolah bukannya ga rame, tapi aku lagi ga mood hari ini, soalnya baru aja selesai dari liburan di suruh sekolah, itu _mood-san_ langsung ngambek sama aku (author : mood san(?) siapa tuuh?)

Waktu belajar pun berlalu, aku pun mau mengambil _bento_ ku. . . .ahhh!aku lupa buat _bento_…gara gara Gumi…ah, sudahlah, sekali kali ke kantin juga ga buruk, kan.

Aku pun berjalan ke kantin, dan di kantin aku ngeliat anak nyebelin itu lagi main sama anak anak Utaloid.

Kaito yang melihatku langsung menghampiriku, "Gumiya!udah lama ga ketemu! Masih hidup aja, lu, hahahaha" itu ngejek atau ngajak berantem sih ni anak, aku pun membalas, "ha-ha-ha…" saja.

Kaito pun menarikku ke meja yang berisikan anak anak Utaloid, di situ pun aku melihat Luka yang lagi ngobrol sama Gakupo, tcch bikin iri aja.

"Gumi, ada Gumiya nih." Teriak Kaito, Gumi pun menoleh ke arah ku, "Gumiya, jarang jarang ke kantin, kenapa ga bawa _ben-to…_"dia mengurangi nada suaranya di akhir omongannya, dia sadar, ya.

"iyaaaaaa, salah orang yang bangunin aku tadi pagi…"aku pun nyubit pipi Gumi, Gumi pun meringis sakit.

Ah, apa cubitan aku kekerasan? Aku melepas cubitanku dari Gumi, terus aku mengelus pipinya yang merah akibat dari cubitanku tadi, tapi tiba tiba mukanya menjadi sangat merah…apa efek samping dari cubit pipi menyebabkan seluruh muka kesakitan (author : emang obat?pake efek samping segala)

Anak anak utaloid yang ngeliatin kita langsung ngomong, "makin mesra aja…" kata semuanya, Miku menambahkan, "Gumiya, kapan kamu mau pacaran sama Gumi? Nanti keburu di ambil orang lain, lho…".

Aku pun berkata, "oh,ya? Bukannya kebalik, ya? Nanti aku yang diambil duluan, harusnya."

Gumi pun menginjakku dan memalingkan mukanya, sementara itu Kaito yang nampak berpikir…kapan lagi coba Kaito bisa mikir (*author langsung dipukul sama fansnya Kaito, sumimasen, minna), dia pun langsung berkata , "oh, iya, Gumiya, ada yang nitip pesen sama aku, katanya dia mau ngobrol pas pulang sekolah sama kamu, di tunggu di gerbang depan kalau ga salah…" Semuanya ngeliatin aku…ya, itu sudah jelas.

Di Utaloid tinggal aku sama Gumi yang belum punya pacar, Miku sama Kaito, Luka sama Gakupo, Len sama Rin (mereka incest).

Rin pun mengeluarkan celotehannya, "ga biasanya, ada yang ngajak pulang bareng, ya, Gumiya."aku pun mengangguk, "iya, jarang jarang. Oh ya, aku mau beli makanan dulu, jaa, minna." Akupun pergi buat beli makanan, tapi sepertinya anak anak utaloid lagi ngeliatin aku semua dari belakang, biarlah.

_SKIP/SKIP/SKIP/ - - - pulang sekolah- - -_

Katanya tadi ada yang nunggu aku di gerbang sekolah…siapa orangnya, ya? Dasar Kaito, ngasih tau pesen orang tuh pake namanya, kenapa, atau ciri cirinya, lha. Berarti hari ini aku ga bisa ikut ngumpul dulu, biarlah.

Aku menunggu lobby agak kosong biar gampang pulangnya. Lobby udah agak kosong, aku pun pergi menuju tempat perjanjian, di sana aku melihat seseorang berambut biru, pake selendang biru juga, dia mirip Kaito…Dia kan adiknya Kaito, Kaiko.

Apa Kaiko yang minta pulang bareng sama aku(?) aku berjalan ke arahnya, dia pun melihatku dan sedikit melambaikan tangannya padaku, berarti emang dia yang nunggu aku.

"Kaiko chan yang nitip pesan ke _aniki_ mu itu, ya?" Tanya ku padanya, dia pun menangguk pelan.

"hoo, emang ada apa? Kaito nya kemana gitu?" tanyaku lagi.

Kaiko menjawab, "katanya nii chan mau ke rumah Miku senpai dulu, jadi aku ga ada yang nganter pulang.

"Tccch dasar _aniki_ yang tidak bertanggung jawab, pikirku.

"hoo, gitu to…yang lainnya pasti lagi pada ngumpul di _Utabase_, ya. Ya, kalau gitu, ayo, Kaiko chan." Ajakku, Kaiko pun mengangguk, padahal dia adiknya Kaito, tapi Kaiko ter'lihat' lebih dewasa.

Ya, dibagian tertentu dia terlihat lebih dewasa dari pada Rin sama Miku…mungkin sebanding sama Gumi.

Di tengah jalan aku pun bertanya, "Kaiko, mau belanja dulu, kah?"

Kaiko menjawab, "ah, ga usah, nanti ngerepotin Senpai.".

"Ngga, kok. Kalau mau belanja kita ke supermarket dulu, ya, aku juga ingin jalan jalan sebentar, sih." Akupun terus terang ke Kaiko.

"Kalau ga ngerepotin, senpai." Kaiko setuju, kita pun ke supermarket.

Di sana aku bercanda sama Kaiko, tentang Lobak putih yang mirip kakinya, nempelin tomat ke mukanya, mainin kol jadi _rasengan, _dan lain lain yang berakhir di tempat aksesoris buat perempuan. Di sana kita sedikit mengobrol,

"hmm, Kaiko chan, coba pake jepit rambut ini" kataku

Kaiko pun mencobanya, jepit rambut warna putih dan sedikit ada warna biru lautnya itu 'pas' banget buat Kaiko.

"wahh, jepit rambutnya imut" kata Kaiko.

"Ya, kamu terlihat makin cantik, Kaiko chan" aku memujinya.

Alhasil, Kaiko pun sedikit memerah /. Huaa, benar benar imutadik Kaito yang satu ini.

Setelah Kaiko melepas jepit itu, aku langsung membelinya, ya, Kaiko sempat menolak jepit ini, ya, tapi karena kerja keras(?) ku dalam hal memaksa, Kaiko pun menerimanya dan Kita melanjutkan pulang dari sana dan kita pulang sambil sedikit mengobrol tentang sekolah.

_~~~~Keesokan harinya~~~_

"Gumiya, hari ini Gumi tidak menjemputmu?" tanya ibuku.

"Mungkin ngga. Tenang saja, _kaa-san_. Mungkin Gumi lagi buru buru ke sekolah." Jawabku

Aku meninggalkan rumahku dan pergi ke sekolah sendiri dari rumahku. Pergi ke sekolah tanpa Gumi, ya…rasanya sepi juga.

Di depan sekoah, aku melihat Gumi sedang mengganti sepatunya. Akupun menyapanya.

"Gumi…"

Gumi menoleh padaku sebentar. Lalu dia membuang muka dari ku begitu saja. Apa ada yang salah dengan Gumi?

Aku hanya membiarkannya, mungkin dia lagi, ya, urusan perempuan.

Aku langsung ke kelasku. Biasanya aku tersenyum sebelum masuk ke kelasku, tapi, entah kenapa, sejak kejadian tadi aku tidak berniat tersenyum pada mereka.

Aku hanya melihat jendela saat pelajaran berlangsung. Aku masih memikirkan, kenapa Gumi memalingkan pandangannya saat melihatku tadi. Aku akan menanyakannya saat istirahat.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, aku langsung menuju kelas Gumi. Saat dia keluar, dia melihatku sebentar, lalu dia memalinggkan wajahnya lagi dariku. Aku...Hatiku ini…serasa tertusuk benda tajam.

_Sakit_

Aku hanya bisa mematung saat Gumi melewati ku. Sepertinya dia tidak mau bicara denganku. Kemana Gumi yang percaya diri nya tinggi itu?

Aku kembali ke kelasku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Gumi menjauhiku? Aku hanya bisa berpikir tentang hal itu terus. Sampai waktu pulang sekolah pun aku hanya bisa memikirkan hal itu.

Saat pulang, aku berniat kumpul dengan anak anak _Utabase_. Saat sampai di sana, aku mencari Gumi.

Saat Miku menyadari aku mencari seseorang, dia berkata, "Gumi belum kesini, kok. Mungkin dia masih di kelas.". Aku pun berterima kasih padanya, lalu aku berlari menuju kelas 1-4, kelas Gumi.

Saat aku sampai, aku melihat Gumi sedang duduk sendirian, dia tidak seperti biasanya.

"Gumi…" Aku memanggilnya.

"Gu...Gumiya" Saat Gumi menyadariku berada di dekatnya, dia terkejut, dia langsung menarik tasnya dan mau berlari menjauhiku, tapi…

"Gumi! Berhenti…" Aku menarik lengannya. Gumi tidak melihat ke arahku sama sekali. Itu membuatku kesal.

"Gumi! Lihat aku, Gumi…Kenapa ngejauhin aku? Aku salah apa Gumi?"

"Salah apa? salah apa katamu, Gumiya, kamu harusnya sadar dong!" Gumi melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya.

"Gumiya, kemarin kamu jalan berduaan dengan Kaiko, kan. Aku melihatnya. Aku meliihat kalian berdua! Kalian begitu mesra, seperti…seperti…seperti kalian sedang kencan!" Gumi mengatakan hal itu padaku.

"Gumi…itu bukan…"

"Bukan apa? Kaiko itu cantik, aku tau, kamu pasti suka, kan. Apa lagi kamu ngasih dia hadiah kayak gitu. Kalau bukan kencan apa itu namanya?"

"Hah, itu bukan kencan, Gumi. Ga mungkin aku kencan selain denganmu, Gumi!" Gumi pun terdiam. Mungkin, ini saatnya aku mengatakan semuanya, bahwa aku sudah suka dengan seseorang.

"Gumi, aku…aku ga mungkin kencan dengan orang lain, kan…"

"_Usotsuki_…Gumiya bohong, pasti kamu suka kan, jalan bareng dengan Kaiko."

"Iya, aku senang, tapi bukan berarti itu kencan, kan. Kencan itu harus dengan orang yang 'spesial', kan, Gumi…Aku sudah punya orang 'spesial' itu sejak lama, kau tahu…"

"Hah? Siapa itu? IA kah, pasti IA! IA sudah punya yang lain, Gumiya! Menyerah sajalah!."

"Aku ga mungkin menyerah, Gumi! Lagi pula, sejak kapan aku suka sama Ai? Gumi…mengertilah…"

"Hah? Apa? Kenapa? Kalau bukan Kaiko, bukan IA siapa lagi?"

"Gumi… coba mengertilah…"

Gumi hanya bisa terlihat sedih, apa hal itu sangat berat untuk dipikirkan.

Aku pun menggenggam kedua tangannya. Dia bergetar, apa yang dia takutkan?

"Gumi, katakan padaku…Apa yang kau rasakan jika berada di dekatku?"

"Aku…"

"Kalau aku berada di dekatmu, Gumi. Aku senang, walaupun tingkah mu aneh, tapi, aku senang jika kamu berada di dekatku. Rasanya, aku bisa melakukan segalanya."

"Ahhh…Gumiya…"

"Gumi…Kau ingat, janji yang kita buat dahulu? Kalau kau sudah cantik, aku akan menikahimu, masih ingatkah?"

Muka Gumi memerah, dia terlihat malu malu. Inilah, inilah yang membuatku tidak tahan berada jauh darimu.

"Gu…Gumiya masih mengingatnya?"

"Hei, itu pertanyaan ku, Gumi. Tapi tak apalah, itu berarti kau ingat, kan, janji waktu itu?"

"Aaaahhh, iya. Aku selalu ingat hal itu, Gumiya…"

"Mungkin aku harus membatalkan janji itu, Gumi…"

"A…Apa yang kau bilang, Gumiya? Jangan! Jangan! Hanya itu, Hanya itu yang membuatku selalu ceria setiap hari. Kalau kamu membatalkannya, aku harus apa? Aku.."

"Ahahaha, kau lucu sekali, Gumi…"

"Hah?"

"Bukan berarti aku mau meninggalkanmu, tapi, kalau masih ada janji seperti itu, aku sudah tidak bisa menepatinya, kan…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa ga bisa?"

"So…Soalnya, kalau begitu, aku harus menikahimu saat kita masih kecil..."

"Hah?" 

"Kok kamu ngomong 'hah' terus? Haaah...Kamu sudah cantik dari awal, Gumi. Apa masih kurang jelas?"

/

Muka Gumi semakin memerah, dia sudah seperti buah tomat saja, ahahaha. Memang ini yang aku suka dari Gumi, kepolosannya.

"Gumi, _anata no koto ga suki desu_"

Waaah, aku mengatakannya…aku mengatakannya…Mungkin mukaku juga sudah memerah seperti Gumi Sekarang.

"Gu…Gumiya…"

Gumi langsung memelukku. Aku pun kembali memeluknya. Ini berarti…

"Gumiya…_suki desu, daisuki, dai dai dai dai dai…..suki desu_…."

Aaa….Gumi…itu kepanjangan bukan. Kalau kau mengatakan hal itu, aku tidak akan bisa melepaskanmu.

"Gu…Gumi..." aku pun meregangkan pelukanku, mata kita sudah saling bertatapan. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya.

"Gumi, bolehkah?"

"Hmmm…" Gumi menutup matanya.

Aku semakin deg deg an. Itu berarti, Gumi memperbolehkanku melakukan _ki..ki…kissu_….

Akupun mendekatinya, mendekatkan bibirku kepadanya…dan…

"GUMI, GUMIYA, LAMA BANGET SIH, DARI TADI KALIAN NGAPAIN A….ja…." Teriak Kaito yang disusul teman teman ku yang lainnya.

Aku pun langsung melepaskan Gumi, tadi…tadi kita, hampir…hampir…

Miku pun langsung menggeser yang lain ke belakang, lalu dia mengatakan, "Silahkan, dilanjutkan…jangan perdulikan kami, lanjutkan saja…."

Ma…mana mungkin, kan, kita melanjutkan hal ta…

Sebelum aku selesai berpikir, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan manis menyentuh bibirku. Apa ini, Gu…Gumi….dia…me….me….menciumku?!

Semuanya pun terdiam saat melihat aku diberikan _quick kiss_ oleh Gumi. Mereka pun bersorak seperti telah melihat juara sepak bola dari tim yang mereka dukung.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, kenapa, kenapa Gumi melakukan itu? Lalu dia berkata,

"Hahahaha, mencium Gumiya itu hal yang gampang…"

_Rgg, _dia membuatku kesal! Aku pun langsung menariknya mendekatiku, dan aku pun memberikannya ciuman yang dia beri padaku tadi…

*_chuuu*_

Setelah itu, aku melepaskan Gumi, dan melihat dia tidak berdaya, seperti orang yang sedang mabuk. Aku pun mengelap bagian bawah bibirku (baca : bukan bagian bibirnya) seperti orang yang sombong, dan aku pun mengatakan,

"Jangan terlalu sombong, Gumi….My honey…."

Lalu aku pun dipukuli oleh para perempuan _Utaloid_ dan _Vocaloid._ Dan laki laki lainnya hanya tertawa, bukannya membantuku.

Setelah hari itu, Gumi sudah kembali ke dirinya yang seperti biasa, ya, walaupun dia masih malu malu jika ku panggil dia 'sayang' atau 'honey'.

Ya, tapi ituah Gumi yang ku suka, Gumi yang selalu ada di hatiku di segala keadaan apapun, dia yang akan selalu kupikirkan. Hanya dia, Gumi seorang.

-_The End-_

Hoyaaa!

Akhirnya, cerita yang satu tahun ga selesai selesai sekarang sudah selesai.

Jadi, kalau ada bagian yang beda, mohon maaf.

Author : Gumiya, kau hebat!

Gumiya : Hmm, sudah pasti, kan!

Gumi : Dasar Gumiya dan Author san!

Kaito : *Selanjutnya, mereka dipukuli Gumi. Hidupku ini sudah mencapai akhir yang bahagia*

Author : Kaito! Jangan baca-in narasi yang ngga ngga!

_**Mind R&R**_


End file.
